La Chambre des Secrets
by Ewi-laan
Summary: Ou ce qu'il s'est passé pour Ron et Hermione pendant que Harry était seul dans la bataille finale. Désolée, résumé pas top, le mieux est encore de lire !


Ils courent. Ils courent comme jamais ils n'avaient couru. Ils dévalent les marches comme s'ils volaient. Ils traversent le dédale de couloirs qui ont bercé leur adolescence. Ils courent, et leur vie en dépend vraiment. Ils courent, ils semblent à peine effleurer les dalles de pierre qui défilent sous leurs pieds.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione courait. Ron courait.

- Ron, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer où on va ?

Après avoir emprunté un énième passage secret, Hermione glissa, trébucha, et tomba. Le sol était inondé. Ron ralentit à peine ; il n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Elle le rattrapa finalement et remontèrent jusqu'à la source de l'inondation. Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes des filles. Il se dirigeaient d'un air décidé vers un lavado quand une voix retentit dans leur dos :

- On est nostalgique ?

Ils se retournèrent. Mimi Geignarde flottait devant eux, apparemment ravie d'avoir enfin de la visite. Ils ne lui prêtèrent pas attention et Ron fixa son regard sur un robinet sur lequel était gravé un serpent.

- Vous savez, quand on est bien élevé, la moindre des politesses est de répondre quand on dit "bonjour" !

Ron semblait absorbé par la contemplation de ce robinet, Hermione s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais, à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'un sifflement effrayant s'échappa de la bouche de Ron. Hermione comprit alors. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi lente à comprendre ? Ils allaient pénétrer à nouveau dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils allaient récupérer des crochets de Basilic, en espérant de tout coeur que le venin ferait encore effet. Ainsi, ils pourraient détruire les derniers Horcruxes !

- Ron, tu es un génie !

- Oh, tu sais, ça m'est venu comme ça, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfl...

Hermione avait déjà sauté dans le tunnel quasi-vertical qui était apparu devant eux. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Ron la suivit. Ils arrivèrent très vite dans une cavité juste assez haut pour que l'on puisse s'y tenir debout. Hermione était effrayée, mais Ron, qui était déjà venu là 5 ans auparavant, marcha droit vers son but. Il fermait les yeux afin de mieux se rappeler du moindre bruit, de la moindre image qui pourrait l'aider à se souvenir du chemin que Harry avait emprunté cette nuit-là afin de sauver Ginny. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques instants, dans le plus parfait des silences. Ron pour se rappeler et Hermione pour ne pas troubler la concentration de Ron. Après quelques minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle immense. Une chapelle ? Un hall ? Un temple ? Ils n'en savaient rien, à vrai dire. Tout était de pierre, et la lueur verdâtre ambiante laissait présager que la Chambre des Secrets se situait sous le lac. Devant eux s'étendait une allée de pierre bordée de statues représentant des serpents, bouche ouverte, langue et crochets sortis, comme prêts à attaquer. En face d'eux se dressait, monumentale, une statue d'un vieil homme qui avait, en guise de cheveux, des serpents (Hermione supposa qu'il s'agissait de Salazar Serpentard).

Alors Ron se rappela du temps où il n'avait que 12 ans, où gagner les duels de sorcier contre Malefoy et achever sa collection de cartes Chocogrenouilles étaient ses priorités.

Hermione, elle, se souvint de ce jour où Malefoy l'avait pour la première fois traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Dire qu'à l'époque, ce mot la mettait dans tous ces états... Aujourd'hui, cela faisait partie de son quotidien, et elle avait depuis appris et constaté qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes et graves dans la vie. Elle ferma les yeux et ce fut comme si elle était retournée 5 ans en arrière, à l'époque où le mot Horcruxe lui était inconnu, à l'époque où Voldemort était censé être anéanti, à l'époque où elle ignorait la trahison de Peter Pettigrow et le châtiment de Sirius. L'époque où elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de ces noms.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et une larme perla sur sa joue. Comme tout était simple à cette époque. Comme elle était innocente et ignorante...

Elle tourna les yeux vers Ron, qui semblait avoir eu les mêmes pensées qu'elle. Sans prévenir, elle se rua vers la cadavre d'un serpent monstrueux, long de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, la gueule ouverte, dans une ultime attaque. Celle qui avait failli coûter la vie à Harry. Même dans la mort, le Basilic était effrayant. Elle tenta d'arracher un crocher, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle tira de toutes ses forces, mais Ron dût venir à son secours pour finalement réussir à arracher une dizaine de crochets au monstre. "On n'est jamais trop prévoyant." avait-il dit. Ils revinrent sur leur pas en reprenant le rythme effrené de leur course. Leur coeur battait plus vite encore que leurs jambes ne les propulsait vers la sortie. Ils arrivèrent au pied du tunnel quand Hermione se jeta par terre en pleurant. Elle semblait paniquée. Ron ne comprit pourquoi que quand il s'apprêta à remonter. Il se figea d'horreur lorsqu'il réalisa

Comment allaient-ils sortir d'ici ? Ils étaient coincés, bloqués dans l'antre abominable d'nu monstre tout aussi abominable.

Alors qu'Hermione se calmait et retrouvait son sang froid, il leva sa baguette et hurla :

"ACCIO BALAIS !"

Ils patientèrent quelques secondes, probablement les plus longues de leur vie. Enfin, un sifflement se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes et deux balais tombèrent à leurs pieds. Ils prirent à peine de temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement intense et commencèrent à remonter à la surface. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les toilettes des filles, et, Hermione étant une meilleure coureuse que voleuse, entreprirent la suite du trajet au pas de course. Ils entendirent à peine les plaintes de Mimi Geignarde et se précipitèrent dans le couloir toujours inondé. Ils empruntèrent les mêmes raccourcis qu'à l'aller, courant, si c'était possible, de plus en plus vite. Enfin, complètement à bout de souffle, ils parvinrent à rejoindre Harry, qui les dévisagea, partagé entre la colère et la surprise de les voir aisin essouflés écarlates. Hermione lui raconta tout leur périple.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina. Ils étaient sauvés ! Il allait pouvoir détruire les derniers Horcruxes ! (à condition qu'il les trouve)

- Hermione, tu es un génie !

- Oh, ce n'est pas grâce à moi, tu sais, c'est Ron qui a tout fait !

Les oreilles de l'intéressé devinrent écarlates et l'épuisement n'y était pour rien.

"Oh non, c'était pas grand chose, j'ai juste..."

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase : Hermione se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient, tous les deux. Elle l'embrassa comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé personne, pas même Viktor. Une voix vint alors briser leur bulle.

"Vous n'avez pas l'impression que ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour faire ça ?" s'exclama Harry, dont la voix montrait que la colère et l'angoisse avaient remplacé l'émerveillement.

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent, rouges de honte. Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour bredouiller une vague excuse quand une détonation phénoménale retentit. Tout se passa comme au ralenti. Ils purent entendre des cris. Cris de rage, cris de panique. Ils virent tout un pan de mur, et le plafond au dessus d'eux s'écrouler. Tout le monde criait, tout le monde courait, tout le monde pleurait. Lorsqu'ils purent lever les yeux pour regarder le carnage autour d'eux, Ron, Hermione, et Harry virent avec horreur une chevelure flamboyante, savamment désordonnée. Ron se précipita vers Fred. Il hurla. Il pleura. Il sentit à peine les bras de son frère, Percy, qui le tirait en arrière:

"C'est fini Ron. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, c'est fini. C'est fini, Ron, laisse-le. C'est fini, Ron."

Harry, lui, ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard du corps qui gisait à ses pieds. Fred Weasley venait de tomber. Alors pourquoi les sortilèges ne cessaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi le vacarme se faisait-il plus assourdissant encore alors que c'était terminé ? Pourquoi toutes les créatures vivantes présentes dans le château ne se réunissaient-elles pas en un hommage ultime, en une procession silencieuse, pour celui dont le dernier sourire était figé à jamais ?


End file.
